


Unexpected Present

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Derogatory Language, Fluff, Get Together, Gift Giving, Homophobic Language, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Oliver exchange unexpected Christmas presents<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Present

Percy sat alone in his dorm reading an important autobiography when something hit him in the head, knocking his glasses off. "What the hell--?" He squinted, seeing the shape a very familiar athletic man walking toward him. 

"Hey, Perce." Oliver said as he picked up the glasses and replaced them on the redhead's face. "Exams are over; you don't have to work so hard."

"I'm reading this for pleasure." Percy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, like the sky is blue. "And why the hell did you throw something at my face, you git!?" His angry suddenly flared as he remembered the incident that had just occurred.

The Quidditch player rolled his eyes. "It's your Christmas present, you poofer!" 

Percy was shocked, his mouth hung open, but he quickly shut it. "Oh. I didn't think..."

"I know you didn't get me one," Oliver said casually as he flopped down onto his friend's bed. "But it's cool. I wasn't expecting--"

"No, that's just it, Oliver." Percy said confidently. "I _did_ get you a present."

Oliver sat up. "You did?"

"Yes." Percy pulled out a neatly wrapped parcel from his bedside table and handed it to his classmate. "I wasn't going to give it to you until later."

They sat there awkwardly on Percy's bed for a few moments before tearing into their respective presents.

"Oh Merlin, Percy!" Oliver exclaimed as he held up an signed autograph of his favorite Keeper, Barry Ryan. "How did you get this? It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Can you believe I bumped into him in _Flourish and Blotts_? We're the only two in the Medieval Dictator section and struck up a conversation. He was very willing to sign an autograph." Percy sighed. "You didn't have to get me this though." He ran his hand over the heavy stationary with a pattern meant to look like a historical tapestry.

"It's nothing compared to what you got me..." Oliver trailed off. "Did you read the note?"

"Huh?"

Oliver kicked his legs. "There's a note attached on the back."

Percy turned over the pack of stationary and read the short note in a messy scrawl that read: _"Perce, this is really embarrassing and hard to say, especially since I'm supposed to be a manly man. But you would want to be my boyfriend? -Oliver"_

When Percy looked up, Oliver was looking away, but he knew that his face must be bright red. Percy smiled, inched toward his friend, encircling his arms around Oliver's shoulders. "I just got the best Christmas present ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
